


Anything

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Eminem hasn’t been himself for weeks. Rihanna has went MIA. Hailee Jade is left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Eminem/ Rihanna
Kudos: 3





	1. Preface

Hailee looked at her dad from the corner of the room in which she stood, he had been like this for weeks.  
“Daddy.” She repeated, she was now eighteen newly graduated from high school but she still called him daddy. She got made fun of for it by nearly everyone, but she had never really cared what anyone thought of her...maybe she was like her father in that way.  
Marshall Mathers or Eminem as he was publicly known had been down for three weeks, no writing, no studio time, dodging all of his friends calls, and he was pretty sure his baby girl was here but he couldn’t be sure.  
“Daddy? Are you there? Should I come back or...?” His daughters voice sounded uncertain, she now only had her head poking into his living room, an uncertain look in her eyes. He knew that his eldest daughter had seen the worst of while growing up. He ran his hands over his face letting out a sigh.  
“No...come in.” He shook his head. Hailee walked into the room sitting by him on the couch.  
“I don’t know what’s going on and you don’t have to tell me but, if you’re not going to take care of yourself then I’m moving back in.” Hailee said in an authoritative tone of voice, sometimes it was hard to tell who was the parent and who was the child.


	2. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailee talks to her dad about his mental state.

A/n: originally I was going to pair Eminem with Rihanna but I’ve changed my mind lol.

Chapter Two- Zombie  
Eminem’s POV  
“No.” I shook my head.  
“Yes. I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. I’ll be back tomorrow, try to get some sleep.” Hailee sighed rising from the couch, grabbing her purse off the coffee table.  
“Wait.” I said as she turned to leave.  
“Yes?” She asked, swiveling her body to face in my direction.  
“Oh, right.” Hailee says putting her purse down and walking back over to where I sat and gave me a hug.  
“I love you, daddy.” She nods at me before leaving.  
“I need to do better..”  
Hailee’s POV  
“Hello?” I answered my ringing phone.  
“Hey, you doing anything?” I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line, my lips curled into a bright smile.  
“Dad would kill if I knew I was talking to him. Like, dead.”  
“No. Did you have something in mind, Colson?” I slightly bit my lower lip, knowing he was twenty two but...we were both consenting adults. I wasn’t worried what my daddy would think about the age difference, as much as his public dispute with Colson Baker, or Machine Gun Kelly as he was best known...


End file.
